


Ad Rem

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Dating, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Failwolf, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Oblivious Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Season/Series 03B, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall Being an Idiot, Slightly Smutty, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Stiles points out their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we need to stop being such fucking idiots about this and get together. It's time,  Derek. " </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was certainly unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Rem

**Author's Note:**

> Ad Rem translates to 'directly to the point'. 
> 
> Enjoy this Sterek fanfic. :)
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, so mistakes are mine and if you see any it would be appreciated to point them out.

_Knock Knock_

 

Derek lifts his head up from his book at the sound of Stiles' knocking on the lofts door.  It could only be Stiles,  he'd been coming over quite a lot the last few weeks. They would usually sit and watch movies or research and come up with a plan to defeat the newest supernatural being. Derek had found early on that he strangely enjoyed the hyperactive man's company. 

The man sets the paperback novel down on the bedside drawer,  sits up from his seat and walks to the front door.  He places his right hand on the cold bronze door knob,  turns it and pulls it open.  Just as he anticipated,  Stiles is standing in the door way.  What he _i_ _sn't_ anticipating,is for Stiles to barge his way into the loft (though he really should have).

Thick eyebrows quirk upwards,  the werewolf's face showing confusion and oddly,  a twinge of joy.  He silently questions what the hell is going on while he shuts the door and slowly rotates. He finds Stiles standing a few feet away from him, fidgeting his fingers while the scents of both courage and anxiety waft around him.  Derek isn't sure how that's possible but he decides not to question it since this is  _Stiles_ he's dealing with.  

 

"Stiles, " Derek says in the form of both a greeting and a question.  He takes in the sight of the young man,  his red hoodie covering a plaid shirt,  blue skinny jeans,  and a casual pair of converse.  The werewolf notices Stiles' fingers twitching,  a nervous habit of the teen's.  He questions what has the human's anxiety acting up.  

"Derek, " Stiles responds,  his breath slightly harsh. The man wastes no time with casual talk; opting to say what he needed to say without any pointless words to proceed them. "I think that we need to stop being such fucking idiots about this and get together. It's time, Derek." 

He goes on, "This might be a bit 'out of the blues' to you because we weren't even 'friends' at first,  due to the fact that we either wanted to kill each other or kiss each other but- Derek don't even, okay, 'cause I've noticed all those times you've glanced at my lips." 

Derek, whose mouth had opened to try to deny it had simply shut as Stiles continued.

"We were at each others throats all the damn time and I'll even own up to the fact that most of those times were of my provocation but after these recent months, I just- I am sure that things have evened out, they aren't only us being snarky and you being growly while I just smirk. It's us sharing a look when Scott giggles at something Kira has said, it's me researching every supernatural creature that comes our way with you by my side, and it's us doing things like making breakfast together and watching horrible Syfy films. I want that; I want us to continue spending time together, continue being close to each other," Stiles pauses, taking a breath before continuing. 

 

"I know you want this too. "

 

And there it is.  The truth.  Derek knows it's the truth.  Stiles knows it's the truth.  He does want them to be together.  He really, truly does.  

But he worries about people he has loved in the past.  Paige.  Kate.  Jennifer. Relationships that were ruined from the start and ultimately left him broken.  He doesn't want  _that._ Heartbreak; he's been through it before so many times that one more would just kill him.  

 

"Don't say anything.  Not yet,  I need to - Let me just tell you that I get it.  I understand.  Another failed relationship would be too much for you. I don't even know if I'm asking for a relationship, all I want is for this to mean something.  I- Is that a relationship?  Sorry I don't know,  never been in one." 

 

There's a pause now.  In which Stiles stops filling the room with his incessant chatter and Derek makes no attempt to replace the emptiness. Eventually,  Stiles begins again.  

 

"Der, I can't say that things between us will be easy because honestly,  they never have been.  And I can't say that we both won't get hurt because we've already proved that just being in the same room together is bound to cause some injuries.  But I want you to know that I would do my best to make things easier, to keep us from getting heartbroken. I don't intend to break you,  that's the last thing I want." 

 

The older man remains stifled, his mind filled with Stiles' words racing around at top notch speed.  They take up the entirety of his thoughts,  leaving no room for anything else.  He doesn't say anything,  doesn't even think about saying something.  He's too busy pondering everything between him and Stiles, and the declarations that were just made.

 Air turns stale around them as neither speaks.  

Stiles' courage and adrenaline slips out of him in a rush, promptly making him feel bare and exposed.  Self-deprication and worry takes bravery's place in a swift manner.  He stares quietly at the man in front of him, regards his features and closely calculates the blank stare. 'Fuck, ' is all that Stiles can think right about now. He begins to second guess everything. Fuck. 

Taking a step back,  then a step forward,  and then a step back,  Stiles contemplates walking out.  Why is Derek still silent?  Why are they not making out by now?  Fuck, what was he thinking?  He knows Derek is unlikely to crave a relationship,  a connection to another person, not after all the misery they've given to him before.  He should- he should leave.  

Now. 

He takes a deep breath and exhales,  the anxiety still glued to the lining of his being. "I'll uh- I'll see my way out. " The whisky eyed boy says whilst motioning to the door.  He begins to make his way out but gets no further than a few feet behind Derek.  A hand on his shoulder stops him.  His breath hitches in his throat for he had not thought that this would happen. He's shocked,  to say the least.  

 Derek isn't,  not really.  He understands Stiles is telling the truth; not by his heart or his scent (though they were telling him the same thing), but by his eyes. The two brown orbs in which held nothing but unrestricted honesty and bare thoughts.  Derek couldn't help but feel uncertain why he had ever compared Stiles to the others who had destroyed him.  He trusts Stiles and knows that the man is worthy of that sentiment.  Never once has he betrayed him, used him,  or set out to purposely hurt him.  He can't compare the man to any of the women he has cared for in the past,  he can't.  Stiles isn't them.  And besides that,  Derek feels something for Stiles.  He gets _warm_ around him and his wolf acts like a puppy with a bone whenever he's around him.  What that means,  he's unsure,  but he wants to find out.  

 

"You're right.  I do want this.  Us.  I want us." 

 

Stiles turns around then,  catching Derek's glance and holding it.  

 The momentary lapse of judgment ceases with that clarification.  Stiles remembers exactly why he'd been so haste to get here,  to tell Derek what he thought and offer him a chance to make more of what they have.  The human had gotten lost in his worry and doubt,  forgetting what he knew to be true and mistaking it with false self-conjured information. 

Derek,  meanwhile,  doesn't take his hand off of Stiles'shoulder. He only stares into the brown orbs and states, "But-" 

And there it is. The rejection.  It's coming.  Stiles knows it. Derek-

 

"We have to take it slow." Derek lets a smile appear on his face. "Granted,  we already have been so it won't really be a problem. " 

Stiles laughs at Derek's joke,  his heart brimming with ecstasy at the fact that for the second time today,  he was wrong.  He was stupidly certain that Derek was going to say no, that they couldn't be together.  The sure belief of rejection had only exemplified the bliss of acceptance.  

"How about we finally go out?  You,  me,  dinner? " Derek asks,  his hand traveling upwards to the nape of the young man's neck.

Stiles laughs again,  nodding his head a few times with exhilaration.  Derek laughs with him,  "Alright,  you want to head out with me right now?"  The man in plaid nods again and watches as Derek grabs his wallet and his car keys. They make their way out, decide to take Derek's car,  and head to a nice restaurant in town.  

 

-

 

That night when Derek drops Stiles off at his place he gives him a chaste but pleasurable kiss on the cheek (they're keeping it slow, remember?).  He promises to return his jeep to him tomorrow.  

When he does,  Stiles asks him on a date; a movie next Friday.  Derek says yes (of course) and eagerly waits for the time to come.  

The movie goes well enough but Derek mostly focuses on Stiles' scent and the man's hand in his.  Once again,  the werewolf gives Stiles a kiss as he returns him home.  This time,  they share a real kiss. One that makes Derek's wolf mewl and Stiles' knees to give out.  Derek ends up carrying his weight as he continues to kiss him.  Passion and adoration find their way into the kiss,  leaving the men with smiles on their faces. 

Two weeks later,  they have their third date.  That's when the pack finds out.  Needless to say, they're overjoyed.  It's several exclamations of 'finally,' and 'thank god, ' with several cheers mingled in between.  Scott gives Derek his blessing after an hour long talk of what he would do to him if he hurt Stiles.  Lydia starts to give Stiles sex advice which makes him blush like an idiot and head over to talk with Erica and Boyd instead.  

A few days after, Scott accidentally informs the Sheriff of his son's relationship as he had forgotten the knowledge was not yet made known to the old man. Expectedly, Stiles' dad isn't too happy.  The father calls for a dinner so he could 'get to know' the man his son is seeing.  This of course means he intended to scare the living crap out of him, and that's what he does.  Derek comes to find out a werewolf is nothing compared to a pissed off father with a gun.  It's okay though,  Stiles gives him something to make up for it in the car just after the dinner is over (a blowjob). The older man then rejoices the fact that the sheriff wanted to meet him (again).  

Things weren't always good between them, for it isn't always upbeat for couples. They fought,  not frequently as expected by their friends,  but rarely.  And only whenever one of them did something frustratingly stupid.  Like,  I don't know,  run into an unknown monster's territory with no plan of action (Derek).  Or offer to be used as bait without informing the other (Stiles). Inevitably, they would forgive each other and make up (cough *make out* cough).  

It's a long time before they say 'I love you'. The moment couldn't have been more perfect; Derek had been nuzzling his nose into Stiles' neck,  scent marking him, when Stiles spoke the words.  The 26 year old swears his heart burst out of his chest and exploded on every adjacent surface.  Stiles  _loved_ him.  That's more than anything the wolf could have asked for.  Derek had let his nose travel along Stiles' cheekbone,  up until his lips reached the other man's ear.  'I love you too, ' He replied,  whispering it over and over again as if it were a mantra.  And it was,  the words were heaven to both of the men, just what they longed for.  

It's that very night when they finally made love.  Stiles was ready,  as he had so adamantly declared. He was eager to participate in this loving act,  anticipated the feeling of really belonging to someone.  Derek was ready as well,  he had long since felt scared about becoming too attached.  Stiles wouldn't hurt him.  He knew that.  And oh god,  how he wished to make Stiles come undone by his ministrations.  He wanted Stiles to feel special,  realize exactly what he meant to him.  They make love;  it's slow,  tender,  and utterly euphoric.  The wolf kissed him fervently and lovingly. The men came at the same time and at that moment appeared something neither had expected.  Derek's base had thickened,  got caught, and stuck the two of them together. A knot.  The werewolf then bit into Stiles' soft expanse of exposed skin,  marking him as Derek's.  They bonded,  mated,  cemented their relationship.  

 

All in all,  Derek and Stiles took it as slow as a werewolf and a hyperactive spaz possibly could.  And they loved every minute of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "How do I tell a girl I want to kiss her? " by Modern Baseball on repeat while writing this. If you're into punk pop, indie, and/or acoustic, than this band is for you.


End file.
